


A Whole New Way to Enjoy Candy Canes

by southdownsraph



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BDSM, Bondage, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Extreme Sounding, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sounding, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southdownsraph/pseuds/southdownsraph
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale experiment with some Christmas-themed toys.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: Good Omens Winter Wonderland Zine





	A Whole New Way to Enjoy Candy Canes

Crowley bit his lip hard, his eyes fixed on Aziraphale as the angel stalked around the room, studying his handiwork. He'd bound Crowley on his knees, wings out and drooping slightly now, the ropes creating a harness around his chest, his modest breasts squeezed ever so slightly by the triangles set out in red silk cord. Clamps connected by a chain were firmly attached to his nipples, and as he shifted, he felt the ropes around his wrists and ankles, tied together to keep him upright. 

"Look at you, hmm?" Aziraphale smirked, allowing a little bit of that bastard nature to seep into his expression. He was holding a short crop, red to match the ropes, and reached out with it, resting the flat leather end against Crowley's leaking cock. The length bobbed and Crowley hissed between his teeth, clenching his jaw as he tried to stay still. "All hard and even dripping just from being tied up," Aziraphale went on, casually tapping the crop against Crowley's cock, not hard enough to hurt, but still making him jerk slightly. "You really are a filthy demon, aren’t you?" Aziraphale added, and Crowley nodded quickly, looking over at his partner pleadingly. 

"Yes, angel," he murmured meaningfully, and Aziraphale simply chuckled, then swung the crop, bringing it down on one side of Crowley's rear with a satisfying  _ smack  _ and sending a jolt of delicious pain running through the demon's whole body. The chain between his nipples jingled, and Crowley allowed himself a soft little moan, his cock bobbing and aching in front of him. 

"Naughty demon," Aziraphale grinned, just for the sake of it, and another sharp  _ smack  _ made Crowley jump, his eyes rolling back. 

"Mmm, all yours, angel," he gasped out, on the basis that this usually worked. Tonight, however, Aziraphale seemed to have rather more willpower than usual, and instead flicked his wrist again, this time bringing the crop down against the entirety of Crowley's backside. Crowley hissed and jolted again, and Aziraphale's hand found him suddenly, giving him a few rough, quick strokes before letting go abruptly. 

Whining, Crowley turned his head to beg for more, but the whip came down on his skin before he could say anything, turning his pleas into a soft little cry. He nearly fell sideways this time, unable to balance himself while bound so thoroughly, but Aziraphale's hand was there on his chest, steadying him gently. Crowley opened his eyes and gazed into soft blue, and Aziraphale smiled at him, the dominant act slipping for a moment as love found its way back into his expression. It was never gone for long. 

"Are you okay, my dear?" Aziraphale asked in soft tones, as if trying not to be overheard in a quiet, crowded room. 

"I feel great, angel," Crowley assured him in the same low voice, allowing himself a smile as well. Before he could say anything else, though, Aziraphale was leaning in, one hand cupping the demon's jaw, the other slowly wrapping around his cock. 

Crowley moaned into the kiss, hips rocking, and Aziraphale tugged him deeper, giving the demon's desperate length a few infuriatingly gentle strokes. Shuddering, Crowley tried to buck into his hand, but the ropes were too tight, and all he managed to do was nearly tip himself over again. 

Aziraphale pulled away from the kiss with a laugh, then finally set the crop aside and climbed onto the bed, settling behind Crowley. The demon dropped his head, breathing heavily, and moaned when plump fingers slid into his feathers, caressing the sensitive skin along the top edge of his wings. 

"You have such beautiful feathers, my love," Aziraphale murmured, smoothing the mussed up shafts down flat before running his hands down to massage the skin where Crowley's wings met his back. "So glossy, and iridescent," he added softly, and Crowley smiled to himself, letting out a contented little moan at the feeling of Aziraphale's hands on his shoulders, massaging the base of his wings so gently. 

"Not as beautiful as yours, angel," he mumbled, and Aziraphale chuckled, reaching up and gently pulling Crowley's long hair down his back before starting to plait it out of the way loosely. 

"I beg to differ, darling, but I'll let it slide for now," he purred, and Crowley closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of Aziraphale's fingers in his hair, so careful, every touch full of love and admiration. "Everything about you will always be stunning to me, Crowley." 

The plait was finished off with a gold tie and tucked over Crowley's shoulder, Aziraphale's warm lips pressing against the base of the demon's neck. Hands found Crowley's hips, massaging his skin gently, teasing him by sliding closer to the base of his cock. 

Crowley whined and shifted, and Aziraphale gave a soft sigh, his hands sliding away, the warmth of his body fading briefly as he leaned over to pick something up off the bed. Then one hand found Crowley's backside and the demon bit his lip hard, giving his hips a slight, inviting wriggle. 

"Oh, you are a dirty little demon, aren't you?" Aziraphale snorted, just as something cold and slick slid between Crowley's cheeks and pressed up against his entrance. The tip was tapered and slid past his tight ring of muscles easily, making him groan as he felt that pressure gliding deeper. Thankfully, Aziraphale moved the toy slowly, pulling back when he felt too much resistance, and pushing back in patiently while peppering loving kisses all over Crowley's bare shoulders. 

The plug finally shifted deeper, and Crowley groaned softly as he felt it settle inside him, his body still adjusting to the stretch. It wasn't exactly big, but it added just a little extra sensation to Aziraphale's teasing, taunting him with a mockery of what he wanted - to be fucked until he could barely breathe. 

Then something clicked and the toy nestled up against Crowley's prostate began to vibrate, causing his hips to jerk as he let out a surprised, shaky cry. His wings fluttered involuntarily, and Aziraphale laughed again, reaching around Crowley to pick up a length of thick, soft rope that had been left on the bed. 

"Looks like I need to tie up your wings, hmm? Otherwise I'm going to get smacked in the face...again," he snorted, and Crowley rolled his eyes, already starting to relax into the feeling of the toy buzzing inside him. 

"That was  _ one time,  _ Aziraphale! Let it go," he groaned, but the angel just chuckled, gently folding Crowley's wings and starting to bind them loosely with the thick rope, tying them so they couldn't unfold and cause trouble, but also didn't limit the angel's access to Crowley's body. 

"You gave me a nosebleed that lasted an hour, I'm not letting it go quite yet," Aziraphale retorted, and Crowley just scoffed, then gasped as the angel pulled a rope tight, the loose bindings around his wings suddenly pressing into his feathers. "Now, remember that tonight, you're not allowed to cum until I say, but you can use our safe word anytime, alright?" Aziraphale went on in a softer tone, and Crowley nodded, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as the angel's fingers curled around the base of his cock. 

"Yes, angel," he mumbled, just as he heard a soft  _ snap _ and felt the mattress moving. A hand stroked over his chest, fingers curling around the chain connecting his nipple clamps, and Crowley opened his eyes immediately, biting his lip hard. Aziraphale was kneeling in front of him, his stunning, plump body on full, unabashed display, and a little black rolled-up length of fabric laying in his lap. Something about it looked familiar, but Crowley didn't have much time to think, as Aziraphale was already reaching up, gently unclipping the chain from Crowley's already sore nipples.

"Look at these, hmm? All pink and cute, I just wanna pinch them," Aziraphale grinned, then pressed one of the flushed buds against the side of his knuckle with the pad of his thumb, squeezing hard enough to make Crowley gasp. His cock bobbed, and Aziraphale's grin turned into a dirty smirk, his hand turning, twisting Crowley's nipple lightly while he watched the demon leak pre all over the sheets. 

"You really are a masochist, aren't you, my dear?" Aziraphale teased, and Crowley nodded, whining as he felt his cock oozing even more, warm fluid running down the underside of his shaft. "At least you're getting yourself all lubed up," the angel chuckled, and finally unrolled the fabric in his lap. 

Crowley's eyes widened in a mix of shock and desire, his jaw going slack as he took in the sight in front of him. Tucked into little fabric loops were various candy-cane styled sounds, ranging from just a few millimetres in diameter to thicker than Aziraphale's little finger. They were garish in glossy red and white diagonal stripes, with a slight curve to the long end, and the sight alone sent excited shivers up Crowley's spine. 

"'Tis the season," he said with a grin, and Aziraphale laughed, selecting a cane from the thinner end of the roll. 

"So it is," he murmured, then showed the sound to Crowley, blue eyes glinting with mischievous glee. "We'll start you off with six millimetres today, shall we?" 

"Oh  _ fuck,  _ yes," Crowley muttered, and Aziraphale smiled, once again letting softness take over as he leaned in and kissed Crowley lightly, his lips tender and loving while his spare hand briefly cupped the demon's sharp jaw. He pulled away far too soon for Crowley's liking, but made up for it by wrapping his hand around the demon's cock, cupping the shaft in his palm. 

"Are you going to be good for me?" Aziraphale asked intently, and Crowley met his gaze, melting as he took in the sheer sensuality of the angel's expectant expression. 

"Yes, angel," he whispered, and Aziraphale nodded in satisfaction, pressing the miraculously lubed-up sound against Crowley's slit. The demon took a deep breath in, and Aziraphale pushed forward. 

Toes curling, Crowley moaned out his delight to the room at large, his head tipping back, his eyes slipping closed as he focused on the blissful feeling of his sensitive entrance being opened up. Aziraphale purred encouragement and kept applying even, gentle pressure, and Crowley squirmed happily, whimpering as the sound slid deeper, about halfway down his shaft. 

"Good, that's it," Aziraphale praised softly, then pulled the sound out again and reached around behind Crowley. The plug inside him slid out easily, still vibrating, and Crowley groaned, jerking slightly as it left him. "I'm gonna go nice and deep, okay?" Aziraphale announced, and Crowley nodded desperately, shifting position ever so slightly as he felt his cock leaking yet again. 

"Please, angel," he mumbled, and Aziraphale smiled to himself, selecting the next size up and slathering it in lube from the tub that appeared next to him. 

"Don't worry, darling. I promise I'll make you feel amazing." 

Crowley cried out happily as the angel's fingers cupped him again, the slick, cold tip of the red and white rod pressing up against him and sliding in slowly. It was heavy inside his cock, and when Aziraphale gently guided his length to stand upright, Crowley felt the rod slide deeper by itself, dragged down to the base of his shaft by the inevitable pull of gravity. He shuddered again and bucked, but Aziraphale was already humming soothingly, pressing soft, loving kisses to Crowley's chest and slowly, gently stroking the length of his stuffed cock. Then a thick finger pressed down against the hook at the top of the sound, and Crowley moaned, a deep, heartfelt sound straight from his chest as the slightly curved end of the rod found its way deeper. He could feel its slow journey, thin metal caressing the inside of his narrow passage, and it was stimulating so many nerves he rarely remembered he had. 

"Ahhh! Angel! I-" Crowley panted, but the rod was already pressing deeper, Aziraphale's hot lips on Crowley's collarbone barely registering in his pleasure-addled mind. Deeper, deeper, and Crowley was squirming, the feeling still unfamiliar, but breathtakingly good, overwhelming his whole body as his chest heaved against the ropes. Then the end of the rod nudged against something deep inside him, and Crowley squealed out, his whole body going rigid, pleasure exploding behind his eyelids, blinding as the sun. 

"Fuck! My pros-" Crowley choked out, just as Aziraphale tapped the top of the sound, sending it just a tad deeper and eliciting another desperate squeak from the shaking demon. "Angel! I n-need to cum, please, angel!" Crowley gasped, the words coming out rushed and garbled, sweat already beading on his forehead as he tried to hold back in the face of such intense pleasure. 

"Oh no, you don't," Aziraphale chuckled, and Crowley nearly slumped over as the sound was pulled back, still buried deep in his shaft, but no longer teasing his prostate. The pleasure ebbed from unbearable to simply overwhelming, and Crowley moaned desperately, his mouth hanging open, his cock oozing lube and pre around the heavy sound. "There we go, good demon," Aziraphale praised in a rather self-satisfied voice, gripping the rod in one hand and Crowley's shaft in the other as he bent his head to the demon's chest. 

Hot, wet lips closed around one of Crowley's nipples, just as the sound buried inside his cock began to slide up and down slowly, Aziraphale's hand holding him steady as he whined in pleasure and need. Panting, Crowley tried his best to steady himself, but he was trembling all over, and Aziraphale's teeth grazing over the skin on one side of his chest really wasn't helping.

The angel nipped at Crowley's tit, and he gasped, his eyes rolling back as the sound was fucked deeper into him, still sliding in and out, but a little further in with each push. 

Crowley couldn't help but moan over and over, his whole body giving in to the pleasure, letting it wash over him in blissful waves as Aziraphale trailed kisses all over his chest and neck, scattering in a few lovebites for good measure. And then, suddenly, the rod was plunging deeper, and Crowley cried out hoarsely, his whole body convulsing as the pleasure climbed again. He was on the verge already, barely clinging on, and he tried to communicate this, desperately gasping out garbled words and broken phrases. But Aziraphale didn't need telling, pushing the sound a little further and sending Crowley so close to the edge that he was leaning out over the abyss, before abruptly pulling back. 

Crowley swore this time, a long string of the worst curses he knew, several of them in long-dead languages, his body going rigid. He really,  _ really _ needed to come now, everything hurt, everything was shaking, and he couldn't hold back as he began to sob softly. There were no tears yet, but his lungs kept hitching, his whole body heaving with effort.

"Mmm, look at you," Aziraphale purred, his voice low and with that little touch of sadism Crowley knew so well and loved so much. "Such a mess for me, hmm? You can barely keep it in." 

The thin rod sat halfway down Crowley's shaft, taunting him as Aziraphale caressed his length around it, murmuring to him, pressing kisses to his skin. Crowley simply knelt there and shivered, unable to do anything else, having to use all of his energy to keep himself upright. 

"You're leaking everywhere, Crowley," Aziraphale admonished jokingly, his tone light and teasing as he twisted the sound, pushing it about a centimetre deeper. The movement sent a mix of lube and pre spilling out of Crowley, beading clear on his tip as he groaned and tried to catch his breath. It was getting harder and harder to hold himself back from thrusting into the angel's hand, and with every tiny little push into him, Crowley whimpered with the knowledge that he was just that little bit closer to coming. 

"Look at this, you're your own personal lube factory," Aziraphale chuckled, showing Crowley his slick fingers, and the demon, unthinking, opened his mouth. Surprise registered briefly on Aziraphale's face, but was quickly replaced with a grin, thick digits slipping past Crowley's lips to settle on his tongue. Crowley groaned softly, closing his mouth around Aziraphale's fingers without thinking, his eyes going unfocused as he sank even further into the delight of denial, tasting himself on the angel's skin. 

"Fuck," Aziraphale muttered simply, his voice laden with desire and arousal, his hand pulling back. For a split second, Crowley tried to chase the contact, but Aziraphale just chuckled and kissed him, firm and quick, needy. Warmth flooded through Crowley - he'd needed the kiss more than he could have imagined, it just felt so  _ damn  _ good to have that reminder that he was being tortured by the love of his existence, his whole world. Aziraphale was holding him in the palm of his hand, toying with him, pleasuring him, and he couldn't have asked for anything more. Except, perhaps, an orgasm. 

Without breaking the kiss, Aziraphale hummed and began to push the rod deeper, its easy glide into Crowley seeming slow and inexorable. He felt it fill out his shaft, moaning and shuddering as it nudged deeper, sliding into his body. The sensation of that blissful stretching was simply too much, it was all  _ too much,  _ and dimly, as if from a long way off, Crowley realised he was crying. The effort of holding back, of being good for his angel and not coming was more than enough to send hot tears streaming down his cheeks, gathering on his chin and dripping off in slow succession. 

"Oh, you are being  _ such  _ a good demon," Aziraphale praised very softly, his voice full of sympathy and gentle love as the sounding rod pressed deeper. Just a little more, less than a centimetre, just- 

Aziraphale made as if to pull back, causing Crowley to let out a heartfelt sob, but the angel was already chuckling quietly. "I'm not that much of a bastard," he pointed out, wiping Crowley's chin and kissing him firmly on the lips before nudging deeper. 

Crowley screamed out in pleasure, his whole body convulsing, his hips bucking, and felt Aziraphale's breath on his ear. 

"Come." 

It was a whisper, feathery soft, but it might as well have been an order shouted through a megaphone. Having spent his scream already, Crowley simply opened his mouth wide in a silent yell, his breath hitching, his vision whiting out. His body stiffened, bucking into Aziraphale's fist as he came around the sound, then slumping sideways against something warm and welcoming as pleasure overwhelmed him so entirely that it was all he could do to keep breathing. As he slowly began to come back to himself, the pleasure peaking and beginning to ebb gradually, Crowley felt Aziraphale sliding the sound out of him, stroking gently and coaxing one last little shot of cum from his demonic partner. 

Whimpering, Crowley turned and buried his face in what he now realised was Aziraphale's chest, ignoring the overwhelmed tears running over his skin. The orgasm had been so intense he could have sworn it involved his whole being, not just his corporeal form, and it left him utterly exhausted already, his weak muscles trembling even as Aziraphale hugged him tightly, nuzzling at his soft red curls. 

"Shhh, darling. I've got you," the angel murmured, and Crowley felt his wings fluttering against his restraints, already sore from his unconscious efforts to unfold them during his orgasm. Aziraphale kept one hand wrapped around Crowley's cock casually, stroking up and down the length idly and occasionally running a thumb over the tip, as if he was doing it without thinking. Crowley tried not to shudder and just slid a little further down in Aziraphale's grasp, until he could rest his cheek against the top of one of his rather large, pillowy-soft breasts. 

"Was that good? Hmm?" Aziraphale murmured after a moment, and Crowley nodded slightly, turning his head to press his face into that silky soft skin. Aziraphale's hand came up to toy with Crowley's hair, and the demon purred contentedly. He would have been happy to spend all night just so - his head resting against one of Aziraphale's softest places, his angel's hand in his hair, and constant, gentle touches running up and down his cock while he rested in the afterglow of orgasm. 

But Aziraphale's plans for the evening weren't over yet. 

"Are you feeling okay for more, darling?" He asked gently, his voice vibrating through his chest. 

Shuddering, Crowley managed another small nod, his cock twitching at the thought, despite his exhaustion. "I need a minute, angel," he mumbled, and Aziraphale slid his hand from Crowley's hair, instead hugging him tightly and rubbing his side as he stifled a yawn. 

"Okay, we'll start nice and slow, whenever you're ready," Aziraphale soothed, stroking his thumb over the base of Crowley's cock and making him shiver in pleasure. "I'm going to size you up a bit, is that alright?" 

"Mmm, you know I like that feeling," Crowley hummed as he fought back sleepiness by trying to focus on his arousal, rising once again at the thought of Aziraphale slowly stretching out his cock. "You can start, if you want," he added softly, and Aziraphale nodded, kissing the side of his head. 

"Sit up again, darling," he commanded gently, and Crowley did as he was told, trembling slightly as he knelt there, tied so thoroughly. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a quiet sigh, and heard the quiet clinking of metal on metal. The bed shifted slightly, Aziraphale moving to kneel in front of his demon, and Crowley opened his eyes. 

"I think your cock looks like it wants some more, don't you?" Aziraphale grinned, and Crowley nodded, biting his lip as the angel held up another rod. It was another size up from the last one that had been inside him, and it looked so inviting. "Good boy," Aziraphale murmured, pressing the tip of the lube-coated sound to Crowley's little entrance, and gently beginning to push. 

Crowley gasped happily as he was breached, his eyes rolling back, and Aziraphale chuckled, reaching down to cup his balls gently. The heavy rod slid deeper by itself, aided by gravity, and Crowley let out a soft whine of pleasure, loving the feeling of it stretching him out, opening him up all the way down his shaft. 

"Well, that was rather easy, hmm? Slid right in," Aziraphale commented, resting a finger on the curved top of the sound, the weight pushing it just a little deeper, past the end of Crowley's shaft and into his body. "Let's skip a size." 

Crowley shuddered in anticipation at the thought, but closed his eyes again, waiting patiently while Aziraphale gently pulled the rod from him and slathered the next in lube. Then it was at his tip, pressing in lightly. Crowley's eyes opened hurriedly and he groaned softly, watching in awe as Aziraphale began to apply a tiny bit of pressure, helping the sound on its journey deeper. 

Toes curling in delight, Crowley moaned very softly, Aziraphale's thumb stroking back and forth over his balls idly and heightening the sensation of his cock being stimulated from the inside. Despite its size, it didn't take long for the sound to find its way down to the base of Crowley's shaft, but this time, Aziraphale didn't pull it out immediately. Instead, he began to stroke Crowley's cock slowly, leaning up to give him a soft kiss, then reaching around him and picking up a wand vibrator he hadn't known was there. 

Before Crowley really realised what was happening, the wand was pressed against the end of the sound, sending strong vibrations all the way through the inside of his cock. His eyes widened sharply, his body convulsing, and he gasped, tears welling up all over again. He needed to come, just two seconds in, he was aching to orgasm, but he knew he had to wait. 

"Angel! I n-need-" 

"Not yet," Aziraphale answered calmly, and pressed a button. Crowley squealed as the vibrations increased, the pleasure radiating through his entire being, causing him to tense and jerk against the ropes still keeping him in position. The wand clicked up another notch, and Crowley's eyes rolled back, his hips bucking involuntarily. Ropes bit into him, a muscle threw out a sudden, sharp pain, and Crowley cried out, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"Red! Red, angel, please!" He gasped, and the wand was gone instantly, Aziraphale's gentle hands cupping Crowley's jaw. 

"Shhh, what happened? Talk to me, darling," Aziraphale rushed out, and Crowley winced, opening his eyes as he knelt there, still trembling in pain. 

"The ropes," he whispered, and Aziraphale snapped his fingers, blue eyes wide with sympathy and worry as the ropes fell away, releasing Crowley in a heartbeat. The demon nearly slumped over, but Aziraphale caught him, shushing him softly and rubbing his back in slow circles. 

His wings shaking, Crowley tried to right himself, looking down at the rope burns on his skin and wincing to himself. 

"I think I pulled a muscle in my side," he mumbled, summoning the energy to fold his wings away as he relaxed. 

"I'm sorry, darling, I-" 

"It's not your fault," Crowley soothed quickly, flashing him a bright, albeit tired smile. "It just happens sometimes." 

"I'm still sorry you're in pain," Aziraphale answered in a soft voice, taking one of Crowley's trembling arms and kissing the rope marks on his skin. "I can heal these, if you would like," he added, and Crowley shook his head slightly, glancing down at the candy cane-shaped rod still buried deep in his cock. 

"Nah, I'd like to keep going for a bit. And then maybe you can kiss them better when we're done," he smiled, rather excited by the thought. "If that's okay with you." 

"Of course, my darling, I'll gladly kiss you all over," Aziraphale chuckled softly, moving around to sit back against the headboard, his legs spread. He patted the mattress between them lightly, and Crowley gladly shuffled over, moving shakily, his muscles weak from being held in one position for so long. But Aziraphale was patient, opening his arms as Crowley moved closer, and gently guiding him to sit down with his back against the angel's now flat chest. 

"Is that comfier?" Aziraphale murmured, his arms loose around Crowley's waist, but soothing in their weight against his skin. 

"Much," Crowley purred contentedly, letting his eyes slip closed as Aziraphale ran one hand up his body slowly, cupping one of the demon's small breasts. Sighing softly, Crowley shifted position slightly, biting his lip as Aziraphale ran a thumb over his nipple. 

"Tell me when you want me to continue," Aziraphale said quietly after a couple of slow strokes back and forth over the tender little bud. "I want you to be ready." 

"Mmm, I'm ready now, angel," Crowley mumbled, one of his hands running over Aziraphale's thigh, fingertips pressing lightly into soft flesh. "I'm feeling much better." 

"Good," the angel replied simply, then reached down and very gently began to remove the sound still buried in Crowley's cock. The demon hissed softly, his eyelids fluttering as pleasure rocked through him again, his body shuddering slightly at the sensation. And then the end of the rod slipped from him and Crowley was left whining and suddenly feeling rather empty. 

"Shhh, settle down," Aziraphale hummed, picking up the next size and coating it in a generous amount of lube. It pressed against Crowley's slit, and the demon looked down, his mouth hanging open in pleasured wonder as that little hole swallowed down the end of the thick rod. Aziraphale's soft voice washed over him, praising him, and the sound sank deeper, gliding through Crowley's shaft with the angel's gentle assistance. 

"Would you like a mirror, darling?" Aziraphale asked after a moment, and Crowley groaned at the thought, his hips bucking slightly. 

"Yes, please!" He gasped out, and Aziraphale obliged, setting a small standing mirror down between Crowley's legs, so he could see the bulge of the sound in the underside of his cock. As Aziraphale went back to pushing lightly, Crowley moaned, the bulge sliding lower until it disappeared into his body, his whole cock stuffed full. The sight made him even more desperate, his whole body trembling slightly with his need to come. Then he noticed the rope marks in the mirror, his skin still red in rings around his thighs, and he shuddered, his head tipping back against Aziraphale's shoulder as he tried to ignore how undeniably hot it all was. Every little detail was driving him to distraction, and his hips bucked as he whimpered, right on the brink of begging to come. 

And then the sound slid out, all in one go, and Aziraphale was humming almost absentmindedly as he reached for the next size up. Crowley collapsed back against the angel's soft chest and middle, letting out a deep sigh as his head tipped to the side.

"Fuck," he mumbled, and Aziraphale chuckled, wiping the next sound with plenty of lube.

"You're being very good for me, my darling. I have a plan, and we're nearly there, alright?" 

Crowley groaned quietly and shifted, biting his lip as he got comfortable again. "I really need to, angel." 

"I know, but not until I say," Aziraphale said simply, and gripped Crowley's shaft lightly, the tip of the sound pressing down against his slit. "You're going to take this size," he went on in a firm, but quiet voice, pushing the first centimetre in all in one smooth little motion. "And the next." Another few centimetres pressed in, stretching out Crowley's shaft, and the demon watched in wide-eyed fascination as his cock bulged out in the mirror. "And then I'm going to...well, you'll see. And only then will you get to come," Aziraphale purred, adding a soft little chuckle in for effect. "Are you going to be good?" 

There was only one reply Crowley could conceivably give when faced with such a lewd and arousing suggestion. "Yes, angel." 

"Good." 

The sound plunged deeper and Crowley cried out in pleasure, once again tipping his head back, his hips bucking up to engulf more of the red and white rod. Aziraphale purred, nuzzling at the side of Crowley's head and whispering encouragements into his ear, while his spare hand searched for something. Then the wand was back, whirring as it brushed over Crowley's nipple, and the demon squealed, his whole body convulsing. 

"Ahh! Angel, please! I n-need to- ahhh!" He forced out, cut off from his begging by his own shaky, hoarse cries. Tears welled up again, hot and burning, and Crowley sobbed, grabbing gently at Aziraphale's arm and reaching up to tangle fingers in his hair. 

"Shhh, darling. You want to wait, I promise," Aziraphale murmured, pressing soft kisses to Crowley's jaw as he began to slide the sound in and out, fucking his cock with it ever so gently. The wand ran down, over Crowley's ribs, and the demon let out a heartfelt moan, tears spilling over and providing a welcome release as they streaked down his skin. "I've got you, my love," Aziraphale soothed, and Crowley was reminded why he loved this so much. 

Intimacy, after six thousand years of knowing one another, wasn't hard to come by. It showed itself in their relationship almost constantly - when they worked around each other's needs without having to ask, when they smiled at one another in those special moments, when they kissed. After all, Crowley wasn't sure he'd ever lose that little thrill he felt when they'd had their first kiss - it hadn't worn off yet. 

But this was something else entirely. A different kind of intimacy, a trust. He was laying everything out for Aziraphale, allowing him access to the most vulnerable parts of him, trusting him to do no harm. Or at least, no more harm than Crowley wanted. It was intimate in a very precious way, a very  _ human  _ way, and it always made him feel elated and euphoric beyond words. He could cry and shake and scream, and Aziraphale would pleasure him until his brain stopped working, and lastly, clean him up and hold him close and take care of him. Crowley could trust Aziraphale to do all of that, and even after everything they'd been through, that still felt special. 

"You're thinking too much again, darling, I can tell," Aziraphale interrupted gently, and Crowley blinked. 

"M'not," he lied, but Aziraphale just nuzzled at his cheek and smiled against his skin, slowly sliding the sound from him. 

"Lying fiend," the angel teased, and Crowley moaned softly, deciding to ignore that gentle, loving dig. "Last one," Aziraphale announced after a moment of rummaging, and Crowley closed his eyes, allowing his body to relax fully. 

Something cold and thick pressed up against the head of his cock, and then there were lips on his cheek, warm and soft. Breath flickered over his skin for a moment, and then the rod was sliding into him, and the wand was on his nipple again and it was all Crowley could do not to scream. 

His back arched up immediately, more tears instantly spilling down his cheeks as the overload of sensation rocked through him, squeezing the breath from his lungs in one heavy sob. His body jerked, and he choked, just as the wand ran lower again, over his side as his chest heaved. 

"You're doing wonderfully, holding back for me. You're so good, aren't you, Crowley?" Aziraphale purred, and the demon nodded desperately, clinging on to the thought that he was being good for his angel as if it was the broken log keeping him afloat on a choppy sea. 

The rod easily opened Crowley up, finding its way to the base of his cock without any resistance. Crowley half expected Aziraphale to push it deeper just to torture him, but the angel was already pulling back, setting the rod aside. Crowley relaxed somewhat and opened his eyes exhaustedly, staring at nothing while he heard Aziraphale fiddling with the lube. 

"Alright, close your eyes, darling," Aziraphale murmured, and Crowley did as he was told gladly, more residual tears falling slowly, inching over his skin. Something slick pressed up against the tip of his cock, then began to open him up, becoming wider as it slid in about two centimetres. Crowley moaned happily, then whined at the loss as Aziraphale pulled back, adding some more lube hurriedly. 

"Shhh, darling. Almost," Aziraphale soothed, then began to push again, this time getting almost double the length into Crowley before gently ordering him to open his eyes. 

Crowley stared, his heart pounding, his eyes open wide as he gazed at the unbearably sexy sight in front of him. Aziraphale's pinky finger, sans its usual ring, was buried past the second knuckle inside his cock, and as he watched, the angel curled it slightly, rubbing over those sensitive inner walls. Crowley's fingers curled tighter in Aziraphale's hair and gritted his teeth for a moment before gasping a breath. 

"C-can you go deeper?" He whispered, and Aziraphale chuckled softly, pushing very gently until the entirety of his finger was inside the demon's cock. 

"Like that?" He grinned, and Crowley whimpered, nodding shakily. 

"Y-yeah...oh  _ fuck,  _ angel...you...you're  _ inside my cock,"  _ he groaned, and Aziraphale nodded, curling his finger again, ever so slightly. 

"Is it good?" He asked, nervousness ringing in his voice, and Crowley laughed breathlessly, turning his head to bury his face in the angel's neck. 

"Fuck yes, my love. Fuck. Yes," he murmured, then slid his hand down from Aziraphale's hair to stroke over his plump cheek instead. "Make me come, angel, please. I want to come from your finger," he added softly, sincerely, and Aziraphale hugged him a little tighter, then gently gripped the base of his cock in his spare hand. 

Crowley took a deep breath to brace himself, but nothing could prepare him for the sensation of his cock being fucked with the angel's finger. Every contour of Aziraphale's pinky - his knuckles, the slight bend at the tip, the difference in thickness, all drove him completely wild, stimulating those sensitive nerves in new and frankly insanely pleasurable ways. And, of course, added to all of that was the knowledge that part of Aziraphale was  _ inside him,  _ touching those immensely private places. He could see the bulge of the angel's finger sliding up and down in the mirror, and the combination of it all drove him back to the edge in just a few seconds. 

"Angel! C-can I-" 

"Yes, come for me," Aziraphale interrupted gently, his own voice burdened and thick with arousal, his finger curling again as he twisted it, turning it with each thrust in and out. Crowley whimpered in pleasure, too overcome to scream or even moan, and bucked, his length twitching, his balls tightening. Withdrawing quickly, Aziraphale purred approvingly as Crowley spilled all over his hips, his body rocking with each spurt of cum, the angel's hand gently milking every last drop. 

"Look at you, coming from your cock being fucked with my finger, hmm? What a dirty little demon," Aziraphale chuckled, and Crowley shuddered, curling up hurriedly and turning to bury his face in the crook of Aziraphale's neck. Obliging as ever, Aziraphale snapped his fingers to clean the mess, then wrapped both arms around the demon, hugging him tightly. 

"I've got you, darling. Are you okay?" 

"Fucking fantastic," Crowley mumbled happily, utterly exhausted and completely content. 

"Good. I had more plans for tonight, but you seem tired out, so we'll save them for another time," Aziraphale smiled, his fingertips skimming up and down Crowley's spine. "I love you." 

"Mn. Love you too," Crowley muttered, barely awake already, his eyes slipping closed as Aziraphale's fingers ran through his hair slowly. The angel clung to him tightly, rocking him ever so slightly, and Crowley smiled to himself, knowing he was safe and loved and cared for as he drifted off into a blissful, much needed nap.


End file.
